


Dice

by NooneLamron



Series: Queer as folk - family forever. [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: A small fic of Justin and Brian getting a set of dirty dice as a present and deciding to try it out. This is how I think that scenario would go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mention a character that is in a series of mine that I'm working on that's going to be based on the lives of the QAF characters after the series ended. I hope to have a chapter up sometime soon. Hope you all enjoy this story and the rest to follow.

Much to Brian’s annoyance and aggravation Justin wants to play a game of dirty dice that Penny bought them.

When Brian saw the first set of dice he asked if theirs got switched with the original Mr. and Mrs. Novotny-Bruckners as it was as dirty as he expected it to be. He originally wanted the dice that said what position and for how long but he supposed this one would have to do. 

“You know we could just forget this whole thing and continue on with the usual plans.” He said seductively sucking his lip and turning to move his crotch more into Justin’s as he continued to lick his ear like the dice had told him to. He knew the blond hadn’t taken his eyes off his cock in sometime, especially now that it was noticeably harder than usual. Justin simply closed his eyes and tried to relax before it was his turn once more. He had been trying to roll the dice in his favor but failing miserably. 

“UGH!” He groaned as the dice rolled to show ‘stroke chest’. “That’s the fourth time.” Brian laughed as the younger man slid his hand across his chest but held back a groan as he went for his nipples. 

“I’m not sure that counts Sunshine.”

“They’re a part of your chest.” Justin smirked up at him. 

“Fine.” Brian said pulling his hand away after the timer had finally gone off and Brian had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud as Justin pinched one of his nipples. “It’s my turn.” He of course shook his in an obscene way to agitate Justin even more who just glared at him in response. Brian winked before throwing the dice on the floor and when it landed the blonde let out an aggravated groan. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Brian moved over to him to place a hand on his side. “Sorry, Sunshine, but the dice have spoken.” Justin allowed himself to be rolled over and started the timer for a minute as Brian began to bite lightly at his ass. Even though the younger man was quite worked up once Brian had gotten started he did relax a little until he moved closer to his entrance and then the timer went off and the both of them let out a groan in frustration. Justin rolled over and went to pull Brian down into a kiss but the older man actually pulled back a little to look at him. 

“You’re actually refusing me right now?” 

“Yes.” Brian stated simply and now it was Justin’s turn to stare. “You wanted to do this and we are, so let’s finish and then maybe we’ll proceed the other way.”

“Come on, Brian!” He smiled leaning down to him. 

“I will after this game is over.” He placed the dice in his hand before leaning back once more. Justin now had more determination to finish this game. After a few more aggravating rolls such as lick lips, stroke ear, and blow chest, Justin had finally gotten the one he had waited for and happily helped turn Brian over. Once he set up the timer he got to work licking on his ass and enjoyed the noises that were coming from the other man. Brian must’ve been enjoying himself as well because as soon as the timer went off he practically threw it across the room making Justin chuckle but he happily went back to work causing him to elicit more moans. Justin was now onto a new game to see how long it would take Brian to last before he dragged Justin to bed for round two. His answer was only a few more moments but it was worth most of the aggravation.


End file.
